Bundle spacing devices are generally disposed between two separate bundles in order to space the bundles apart from one another. A bundle can be one or more than one wire, cable, hose, pipe or anything generally cylindrical in shape. Connection members are used to couple the bundles to the bundle spacing device.
In use, bundles may run parallel to each other or may run perpendicular to each other. Conventional bundle spacing devices may couple to the bundles in only one orientation and may accommodate only one configuration. That is, the bundle spacing device may accommodate bundles running parallel to each other or the bundle spacing device may accommodate bundles running perpendicular to each other, but not both. A first type of bundle spacing device may be required to accommodate bundles running parallel to each other and a second type of bundle spacing device, different than the first type, may be required to accommodate bundles running perpendicular to each other.
Normally, bundles are fixed by a series of fixtures (including cable ties and bases). However, sometimes, in order to protect the bundles from abrasion and damage, it is necessary to separate the bundles with a certain distance and to arrange them in a parallel or perpendicular orientation. With current technology, it is a common practice to use insulating tapes to separate the bundles which increases the workload and decreases the efficiency. In order to solve the problems mentioned above, a fixing device is needed to facilitate the separation of all types of bundles.
Therefore, there is a need for a single bundle spacing device capable of spacing bundles in a variety of different environments, at a variety of different orientations, and at a variety of different distances.